malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Pella
Pella was a Malazan soldier garrisoned at Skullcup, an Otataral mining camp.Deadhouse Gates, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.17 He was described as a young man, young enough to be referred to as 'the boy'.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.119/120 Pella had calluses ridging the index finger and thumb of his sword hand.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.155 In Deadhouse Gates Pella was guarding Nearlight's Gate in Skullcap when Beneth and Felisin Paran approached. Speaking with them, he quoted Kellanved from Duiker's Imperial Campaigns and recommended that Felisin should find someone who could tell her the remainder of the quote. Two weeks later, Pella asked Felisin if she had found someone but she did not remember the conversation. He ignored her offer of sharing her bed and went off to find Heboric.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.154/155 It transpired that Pella worked at the behest of Duiker to help Baudin, Heboric, and Felisin Paran escape the camp on the night of the Whirlwind uprising. He stayed behind to help the other soldiers defend against Captain Gunnip's mutinous Dosin Pali guards.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 6, US HC p.145 In House of Chains One of the few to escape the rebellion at Skullcup, Pella and some fellow soldiers made their way to Dosin Pali over four nights. A Malazan trader ship took them eventually on to Aren.House of Chains, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.400 Pella was then integrated into the Malaz 14th Army where he was part of Gesler's 5th squad, 9th Company in the 8th Legion.House of Chains, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.395/397 Before the army left Aren, Pella was questioned by Lostara Yil regarding Felisin Paran's time at Skullcup. He admitted to helping her and her companions escape.House of Chains, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.334-335 During the army's march on Raraku, Adjunct Tavore Paran laid an ambush for Leoman and his desert raiders. Fist Gamet was seriously injured in the attack, and Pella aided Gesler in carrying the wounded man to safety.House of Chains, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.642-643 In The Bonehunters After the Battle of Raraku, Leoman led the Army of the Apocalypse westward towards Y'Ghatan and the 14th Army followed. Adjunct Tavore wanted to send some of her people ahead to reach the city first, so she chose Gesler's squad (including Pella) to accompany Quick Ben and Kalam Mekhar. The group travelled via the Imperial Warren, but due to the problems with the Warrens travel was difficult and confusing.The Bonehunters, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.142/146-147 The sudden appearance of at least a dozen K'Chain Che'Malle Skykeeps in the air above led Quick Ben to immediately cancel the plan. He brought the group back to the Malazan world to report the news to the Adjunct.The Bonehunters, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.193-194 In the lead up to the Last Siege of Y'Ghatan, Pella decided to stick close to Truth, who he considered "too wide-eyed for all this." Adjunct Tavore launched the battle by breaching the city's walls with Sappers. Upon hearing the munitions go off, Pella questioned his decision to join the marines or even soldiery, thinking he should have run after Skullcup.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.286 First into the city were the Malazan marines, followed quickly by the Heavy infantry. Barely a street in and fearing an ambush, Gesler called for backup while Pella and Truth scanned the windows above with their crossbows. Pella dismissed a momentary rustle in a high window as a trick of the wind while sappers and heavies entered the buildings around them. Amidst the sound of an ambush and munitions fire inside, an archer from above put an arrow into Pella's forehead. He died thinking of his mother.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.298-300 History Pella grew up in a slum. When he was a boy, he had skinned his knees while playing in a filthy cobblestoned alley. His mother had been so afraid of him catching disease that she spent their savings on a healer. Afterwards, Pella carried the guilt that the money had been meant for his mother's dream of moving them to a better part of the slum.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.299 Notes and references de:Pella Category:Males Category:Malazans Category:Soldiers Category:Bonehunters